Circle of Thorns
by Smiley Smackdown
Summary: everyone is in a really big love circle. will they ever find true love? or will they just give up? please leave comments!
1. Prologue

**Smiley:** Hi! Before the story begins I'd like to introduce you to the person who helps me torture people, Nick!

**Nick:** Muahahahahahaha! The one who shall be tortured is… Yun!

Smiley: Read the paper or I'll have Nick dump you into the lava!

**Yun:** Okay, okay. Smiley doesn't own anything from Xiaolin Showdown or Nick, but she does own me, all ideas that are used, Frankie, Cecelia, and James. If you use any of those, you shall be destroyed.

**Smiley:** Good. Nick, you can throw him off a cliff now!

**Nick:** Yay! _Throws Yun off a cliff._

**Smiley:** Let the story begin!

Chapter 1

He could see the one of beauty. Her beautiful, black hair gracefully cascading down her perfectly poised back. Her sapphire eyes glistening in the silvery yellow moonlight. Everything about her was lovely. How could a cowboy like himself not think so? Her marvelous, pink kimono aligned just so beside the crystal clear lake. But he knew that she didn't like him. He saw her eyeing the evil one. As much as the cowboy hated to admit it, he knew that she liked Chase. And at the same time he knew that he had no chance with anyone else. Almost anyone else. He knew that Cecelia was always watching him. He knew that she loved him, but he just didn't find her as attractive as the Japanese fire girl. But at least someone liked him.

The way that he looked. The way he talked. The way he made everything depressing for most, but happy for her. Mostly, the way he fought. Chase fought like the fire. Like embers. Like her. She thought that they were perfect for each other. But thoughts aren't always the truth.

" Why are you here?" asked Chase

" I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me." Replied the young girl. There was a hint of fear in her voice, but also pure admiration.

" No. Leave."

" But we can"

"No!" he yelled after interrupting her. He despised that girl above all else. After he said this, she left not wishing for him to get any angrier. She didn't understand his true desire. His true goal. His true love. He wanted Wuya more than anything. Her sparkling, jade green eyes and lovely black, silk dress. She was perfectly made. And perfect for him.

"Do you want to go anywhere, my love?" asked the evil dragon. For a moment, he didn't feel so evil. He didn't feel so unwanted. He didn't feel so weird. All he felt was love. Love for the fantastically beautiful witch.

"Two things. First, I won't ever go with you. Second, don't call me that. You very well know that I love someone else. Someone much better than you." She went back to whatever she was doing, paying no attention to Chase's pleadings. She was caught up in something else. She was only fixing her makeup, but she thought that it would help her to attract her love. She loved the wind dragon. She thought that she was the only one who deserved him, and she also thought that she was too attractive for anyone else. It all started when he joined her that one time. She grew attached to him after awhile. Also, he was the only person she knew that worked with her without despising her. So she decided that she would have Raimundo no matter what.

There was a young teenage girl in a cat costume on a hill. There was also a boy, staring at her. He loved her. He thought that she looked like an angel. She noticed him, and she could tell what he was thinking. She didn't pay attention to what he was saying, for she loved the bald one. No one understood her obsession with the water boy. While she was thinking, she concocted a plan to get the other boy away. She quickly scratched Rai's face and ran off before he could do anything. However someone else was watching too.

'He looks even better like that.' thought the witch. She decided to cast a spell on the cuts so that they would be permanent.

Omi was training in the garden. However, he was thinking about Frankie. How her shining emerald eyes gleamed in the sun. How her long, flowing hair was always just so. How her skin was always beautifully tanned, but it still was somewhat pale. He would give anything to have her love. She meant so much to him. Even more than his position at the temple. There was also something familiar about her, but he couldn't figure it out. Until then, he would just keep on loving her.

Frankie, however, loved James, Jack's older brother. Unlike Jack, if James had to choose sides, he would be good. But at the time, he was neutral. He was also stronger than Jack. But she didn't have too much time to admire him because she was going to perform soon. She had practiced for three days and wasn't about to miss it.

James was happy that the girl didn't have a lot of time, for he too loved someone. A fifteen-year-old blonde named Cecelia. She always wore a jean skirt, whereas Kimi always changed her outfit and Frankie normally wore jeans and a tee shirt. Cecelia also had a lovely personality. She was always so nice and sweet. He knew that she loved the cowboy, but he thought that they were meant for each other. However, Cecelia felt differently. She loved Clay.

'He's so dreamy' Cecelia thought to herself. She once again found herself daydreaming about Clay. How could she stop herself from doing this? She loved him more than anything. She knew that cowboys were so out, but she couldn't resist this one. He even respected girls. She was so happy that someone still did. Most boys made fun of girls, especially her. She thought that if she had Clay, she would be happy. However, that was unlikely.

**Smiley:** That was cute. I'll make a better chapter next time!

**Nick:** Be sure to R and R!


	2. Storms and Spells

**Smiley:** --Here is the moment you've been waiting for… the second chapter! (people in the background yell yay for a few seconds) Sorry about the long wait. I have a new person to torture! Nick, bring out the prisoner!

**Nick:** Yay! More people to torture! This is the perfect job ever! If anyone takes it from me, I shall destroy you! brings out prisoner

**Smiley:** Meet fabpablo!

**fabpablo:** Ahhh! What am I doing here?

**Smiley:** You are here to be tortured. (duhhhh) Now read this paper or I shall have Nick trap you in the same room as the White Witch and she will turn you to stone!

**Nick:** And I'll kill Omi!

**fabpablo:** Okay! Just don't kill Omi! Thank you phantomangel13 and TheSuperGirlOfDreams. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Smiley doesn't own anything that she didn't own last chapter, Fall Out Boy and their music, me, or the White Witch. She does own the cave and the ideas. Warning: WuyaRai chapter. Don't like. Don't read.

**Smiley:** Good. I couldn't have done better myself. Actually I could do way better. Nick, you can stand her in the Gobi Desert.

**Nick:** YAY!

**fabpablo:** AHHHH! NO!

**Smiley:** Just joking. Put her back in her house. Fabpablo, if you tell anyone, I WILL let Nick strand you in the MIDDLE of the Gobi Desert with NO way to get back.

**fabpablo:** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I won't tell anyone!

**Smiley:** Send her home.

**Nick:** Darn it. I was hoping that you would let me strand her. _Sighs and sends fabpablo to her home_

**Smiley:** Now to start Chapter 2!--

Storms and Spells

He knew that she was there. She always was. Searching his heart, mind, and soul. He didn't like it at all. He hated how she always did this. Stealing all of his darkest secrets and taunting him as she did. The others didn't understand anything of the pain that he had every time he closed his eyes.

I found the cure to growing older 

**And you're the only place that feels like home**

**Just so you know, you'll never know**

**And some secrets weren't meant to be told**

**But I found the cure to growing older**

It all started last month. It used to be just a flash of emerald light. But every day, it grew longer. And the pain grew too. The situation was getting worse all the time and he couldn't do anything about it. He was nervous that someday, it would last forever. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing his friends or his sister ever again. 'I have to fight it' he thought. But he knew that if he tried he would fail anyways. He knew that there wasn't anything he could do.

**I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends**

**And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again**

**And I've got arrogance down to a silence**

**Oh and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends now**

Unwanted memories were flowing back to his head. The murder of Zane, Shane, Sam, and Max. The time when Clara and Maya died in a car crash. How his mother died in childbirth. His father torturing him and the rest of the family. Even his father's death. He wished that his life would just end right there. The pain was too much. It was overpowering and controlling him.

**Douse yourself in cheap perfume**

**It's so fitting, so fitting**

**Of the way you are**

**Can't cover it up, can't cover it up**

All he had left was his sister. His beautiful, emerald eyed sister. She meant the world to him. He feared that she might die mtoo. He would kill anyone who even tried to hurt her. He wished he could see her again. He hadn't seen her since she was eight. Four years. He hoped that she was allright. Suddenly, he was startled to life by someone.

**So douse yourself in cheap perfume**

**It's so fitting, so fitting**

**Of the way you are**

**Can't cover it up, can't cover it up no**

"Hi!" said a seemingly happy Wuya. She switched her usual attire with a looser, black dress. The ends were diagnol instead of horizantel. She also had black, leather boots. Rai couldn't believe what he was seeing. Wuya, an evil, heylin witch, smiling. He had to be imagining things. Wuya would never smile.

**Find a safe place**

**Brace yourself, bite your lip**

**I'm sending your fingernails**

**And empty bottles you've sniffed**

"Go away, Wuya. You know you're not welcome here." Said Rai in respose to the witch's appearance. He knew what was happening but didn't want to admit it.

**Backm to your family caus I know yoyu will be missed**

**So you can find a safe place**

**Brace yourself**

But what the boy didn't know was that while this was happening, Wuya was controlling him, making him come to her. Of course, this greatly startled the monks and Master Fung.

"What's going on?" asked Kimi. She was sleepy and didn't want to have to deal with anything unusual. "You know that I need ten hours of sleep, no matter what.

**They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone**

**But for what we've become we just feel more alone**

**Always weigh what I've lost against what I left**

**Progress report: I am missing you to death**

"Oh, right, Kimi. Like we'd know what's happenin'." replied Clay. He was also in a bad mood. He had lost four hats in two days, if you can count the one that Dojo just ate.

**Douse yourself in cheap perfume**

**It's so fitting, so fitting**

**Of the way you are**

**Can't cover it up, can't cover it up**

Rai came bursting into Wuya's cave. (**--** She now has one because I think she should!**--**) He ran straight to her. But it wasn't truly him who was doing this. The witch smirked. After all of that trifling, she finally managed to break through. She had total control.

**So douse yourself in cheap perfume**

**It's so fitting, so fitting**

**Of the way you are**

**Can't cover it up, can't cover it up no**

No sooner then had Rai got there, the monks bursted in. They lunged out at Wuya. She told Rai to defend her, but he didn't. 'OMIGOSH! OMIGOSH! He broke free! I have to do something or I'll lose him!' thought the witch.

**Someone old**

**No one new**

**Feeling borrowed**

**Always blue**

Suddenly, Wuya was knocked out of her thoughts. Clay had punched her on the nose. Then, he skillfully kicked her on the stomach. The cowboy wasn't surprised to hear her scream. He knew that he was strong when it came to fighting skills. Wuya furiously got up and prepared to use her magic. Seeing this, Omi, Rai, and Kimi used a combination of their Wudai attacks to knock her off her feet.

**Someone old**

**No one new**

**Feeling borrowed**

**Always blue**

"Consider yourself doomed and done for." Said Rai as he smirked and left with the others. She was furious. 'I can't believe I let those losers get away with MY boyfriend. BThey'll pay for this." Thought Wuya as she concocted a plan to get him back.

**Someone old**

**No one new**

**Feeling borrowed**

**Always blue**

On the ride back, the monks were gloating about how they had each done something important and who had done the best. Omi, of course, was saying that he was the strongest so he did the best, but the others didn't agree. But even though they had won in the end, they had lost their faith in Rai.

**Someone old**

**No one new**

**Always borrowed**

**Always you**

**Smiley:** Did yee who were okay with reading this like it? I hope you all like Fall Out Boy cause I like their music. (their vids are creepy though) And there will be a song in most of the other chapters. (mostly FOB) Any song requests. I'll take any. Just send lyrics too. I can't include a song if I don't know the lyrics. R&R peoples!--


	3. Walk Away

**Smiley:** -- Yo! Welcome to ch. 3! Today, we're torturing Gregory!

**Nick:** If you don't read the paper, we shall put you in the same room as Gaara.

**Gregory:** You wouldn't!

**Nick:** I would! _grins evilly_

**Gregory:** Okay! Thank you kind reviewers!

TheSuperGirlOfDreams: Here's your chapter! Enjoy!

Akiko142:Once again, sorry to disappoint ya. Maybe some of those pairings will be in another story!

Smiley doesn't own Kelly Clarkson, her music, or anything she didn't own last chapter. She does own everything she owned in the past chapters, this idea, and this: --!Wait… she doesn't own the song choice. That was TheSuperGirlOfDreams's reguest. So thanks!

**Smiley:** Good! Nick, throw him into the dungeon! I'm not through with him yet!

**Gregory: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Gets thrown into the dungeon_

**Smiley:** That took care of him! Oh yeah… some info on the main people in this chapter:

James: 18 Jack's older brother; red hair with black highlights; red eyes; always wears black; Has the Ashura of vampires.

Frankie: 12 Rai's sister; light brown hair; green eyes; wears jeans and tee shirts a lot; Has the Ashura of lightning.

Cecelia: 15 Related somehow to Kimi; Black hair with strips of red (sorry, but I felt that I needed to totally change her, so James just pictures her as a nice, friendly blonde; (**Smiley:** **NOT FOR LONG THOUGH!** _laughs maniacally_ **readers:** _cautiously back away_ **Smiley:** Sorry, but sometimes I'm **TOO **sugar-high. I'm pretty crazy at those times.) brown eyes; wears mini jean skirts and black tops with skulls on them; Has the Ashura of skulls.

(ashurafighting demon)

**Smiley:** Story time!

Walk Away

It was 12:00. Frankie was standing in an empty parking lot. 'I can't believe it! He totally ditched me! He's gonna pay!' she thought to herself. She started to walk back home when she saw someone. He was tall and had blonde hair. 'Maybe he would like me…' she thought. She started to walk up to him, but stopped because she wanted to go home so that she could rest for awhile.

**You've got your mother and your brother**

**Every other undercover telling you what to say**

**You think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's cupid**

**Baby, loving you has made me insane**

"Umm… aren't you gonna go meet that girl over by the store. You told her that you would." Said Cecelia. She was tired of James following her and planned to put a stop to it.

" Why would I want to leave you? Anyways, the only reason I told her that was so she would stop bugging me. I didn't really mean it." he replied.

**So before you point your finger**

**Get your hand off of my trigger**

**You need to know the situations getting old**

**And now the more you talk the less I can take**

**"WHAT! You no good, imbecilic, piece of dirt! You're so filthy that even the flies try to avoid you! I mean, to lie like that, it's outrageous! How could you do such a thing! If anyone was half as cruel as you are, I'd be SO surprised! I am NEVER, EVER gonna go out with someone like you! People like you should be imprisoned for the rest of their lives! Of course, I doubt that there's anyone as bad as you!"** yelled Cecelia. She was so mad that she could hardly keep still. Almost everyone who knew her knew that she got mad easily. This was WAY less than the maddest she had ever been. It was even less than her usual anger.

**I'm looking for attention**

**Not another question **

**Should you stay or should you go**

"I've never seen you this mad!" yelled James.

**"Well you haven't been around me very much! I've been WAY madder than this! So you're lucky!"** she yelled back.

**Well if you don't have the answer **

**Why you still standing here**

**Hey, hey, hey, hey**

Just walk away 

Suddenly, she tackled James and started punching him in the face.** "You…make…me…so…mad! I…could…kill…ya! But…I'll…just…torture…ya…instead!" **yelled Cecelia as she continued to pummel him.

"You call this not very mad!" replied James.

I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school 

**So tell me how come you never showed**

I gave you everything and never asked for anything 

**And look at me, I'm all alone**

Frankie had just woke up when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, there was a beaten up James with Cecelia standing behind him, holding his arms behind his back and occasionally kicking him on the butt.

" Say it…**OR ELSE!**" yelled Cecelia. She was still angry and irritated about what he did to Frankie.

"Frankie, I'm sorry that I ditched ya." Said James. He looked completely terrified.

**So before you start defending**

**Stop all your pretending**

**I know you know I know so what's the point of being slow**

Let's get this show on the road today 

"It's okay. Bye!" said Frankie as she quickly ran off into the city with her bag.

"Uh……… What's she in a hurry for?" asked James as Cecelia started to beat him up again.

**"SHE'S…IN…A…HURRY…TO…GET…AWAY…FROM…YOU!"** yelled Cecelia.

"Why does this keep happening!"

**I want a love**

**I want a fire**

**To feel the burn, my desires**

**I want a man by my side**

**Not a boy who runs and hides**

Are you gonna fight for me, die for me 

**Live and breath for me**

**Do you care for me**

**Cause if you don't then just leave**

**Smiley:** So, how did you like it? I'll try to update **SUPER SOON!** Fabpablo, if you are looking at this, be sure to hit the purple button under this so that you can review! If anyone has the lyrics to Go!(as in the Japanese parts too!) pleez send them to me! **I BEG OF YOU! **R&R peoples! Also, be sure to say who your fav character and the character you hate the most are. There's a reason, but I'm not telling!--


	4. Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

**Smiley:** --I'm so happy right now! So instead of torturing someone, I'm gonna bribe someone! Cheese!

**Cheese(not the one from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends):** Hi! What do you want?

**Smiley:** If you read the disclaimer, the White Witch will stonify you!

**Cheese:** YAY! Disclaimer: Check the other chapters! Now will the White Witch come?

**Smiley:** You'll have to wait until the end of the chapter!

**Cheese:** But I hate waiting! _Turns into a chibi with really cute eyes that start to water_

**Smiley:** You still have to wait! Thank you TheSuperGirlOfDreams, Akiko142, PandoraOkari, Gothic Princess Tomoe,

and phantomangel13! You guys rock! _Throws chocolate to them! _Sorry for the wait. First, I had camp at Wekiva. Then, I couldn't think of anything except for Kingdom Hearts and Gaara(from Naruto)! ( I don't own them! _explodes in tears_)

**Cheese: **Time for the story!

Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year

The sun had just started to rise. Dojo dragged in his ancient gong and whacked it with a huge hammer. GONG!

"Okay, Dojo. We were about to wake up. You didn't have to do that." Said Kimi. She hated having to wake up so early.

"Master Fung told one of the elderly monks to tell me to tell you that he needs to tell you something very important. So go over to the training grounds right away. There's no need to put on clothes yet." Said Dojo. For some reason, he wanted to see what they sleep in and this was his way of doing it.

Are we growing up or just going down 

**It's just a matter of time until we're all found out**

**Take our tears and put them on ice**

**I swear I'd burn the city down to show you the light**

"Now that you're all here, I'd like to introduce you to the two new dragons…" said Master Fung. (until he was interrupted)

"What! You're gonna replace me!" interrupted Dojo

"No, Dojo. Xiaolin dragons. Not ordinary dragons, and their names are…" said Master Fung (interrupted again)

"Excuse me! Dragons are NOT ordinary! They're unique!" said Dojo.

" Stop interrupting…" said Master Fung. (Dojo sure has a lot to say)

"Okay!" said Dojo.

Their names are Cecelia and Frankie! Everyone say hello!" yelled Master Fung before Dojo could interrupt again.

**We're the therapists pumping through your speakers**

**Delivering just what you need**

**We're well read and poised **

**We're the best boys**

"Uh… hi." said Frankie. Omi thought that her greeting was directed to him only and fainted.

"What's with baldy?" asked Cecelia.

"Watch your tongue! No one disses my friends! And he's just in love! So don't pick on him!" yelled Kimi.

**We're the chemists who've found the formula**

**To make your heart swell and burst**

**No matter what they say**

**Don't believe a word**

"Do you think that you can boss me around? Not happening, girl! No way! You might lead those guys, but you'll never lead me!" screamed Cecelia. She could tell that she was going to hate Kimi already.

"Well, I'm not the one who just made Omi really sad! You shouldn't have been so mean to him!" Kimi screeched that so loud that the temple shook.

**Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it**

**I'll keep singing this lie**

I'll keep singing this lie 

"Kimiko, don't yell like that. You're shaking the temple. And, Cecelia, try to keep your temper under control." Said Master Fung.

" Yes, Master Fung." Said the girls very reluctantly.

"Good. And by the way, don't be too shy, Frankie." As Master Fung said this he left the room.

**Are we growing up or just going down**

**It's just a matter of time until we're all found out**

**Take our tears and put them on ice**

**I swear I'd burn the city down to show you the light**

"Why are you all in pajamas… and just jeans?" asked Cecelia. At that question, everyone realized that Cecelia was the only one not wearing pajamas. "Is it a new trend? If it is, it must be the first one that I actually like."

"Dojo, why didn't you tell us that other people were coming?" asked Kimi. She was super embarrassed because she was wearing a really ugly nightgown. (Smiley: She finally ran out of things not being washed.)

**We're traveled like gypsies **

**Only with worse luck and far less gold**

**We're the kids you used to love**

**But then we grew old**

"I didn't know!" said Dojo. He hated it when people blamed him for things that he didn't do.

"Well excuse me for asking!" screamed Kimi.

"KIMIKO!" yelled Master Fung. "COME TO THE VAULT RIGHT NOW!"

**We're the lifers here 'till the bitter end**

**Condemned from the start**

**Ashamed of the way**

**The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts**

As soon as Kimi got there, Master Fung took the Star Hanabi from her as punishment for her continuous screaming.

"Stay here and meditate on your wrongdoings." Said Master Fung. Kimi thought that it was unfair that she got punished and the others didn't. But Master Fung had already left before she could protest.

**Are we growing up or just going down**

**It's just a matter of time until we're all found out**

**Take our tears and put them on ice**

**I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light**

Suddenly, Kimi heard footsteps. When she looked up to see who it was, she jumped up in surprise!

**There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up**

**And another around to help us bend your trust**

**I've got a sunset in my veins**

**And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay**

"You…" was all she could say before she was dragged off. Her captor smirked. 'Too easy.' he thought before he left.

**The best part of "believe" is the "lie"**

**I hope you sing along and you steal a line**

**I need to keep you like this in my mind**

**So give in or just give up**

**Smiley:** Oh, CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! The White witch is here NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

**Chese:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

**White Witch:** Oh great. This is a waste of my time, but whatever. _Turns Cheese into stone statue _Okay. Can I leave now?

**Smiley:** Bring Cheese back to normal first!

**White Witch:** **tuns Cheese regular and then left**

**Cheese:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Smiley:** No, Cheese. It is not your mission.

**Cheese:** Okay. Whatever.

**Smiley:** lol I got that from Stick Wars (not mine _sobs_) You should try to see the Stick Wars and Potter Puppet Pals stuff! They'rehilarious! R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! --


	5. Notice

Smiley: --Sorry, but it'll be awhile before the next chapter is posted. It's all on my dad's computer, and since we moved it to the condo, it hasn't been hooked up.

Shika: It could take awhile.

Serenity: For sure.

Smiley: Hey!!!!!!!-- 


	6. Go!

**Smiley:** -- Hi!!! Sorry about taking forever for this update!!!!! I'll try to be quicker!!! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!!!

**Nick:** Smiley doesn't own the song Go! or Naruto. This is dedicated to Gothic Princess Tomoe for giving Smiley the song lyrics.

**Smiley:** On to the story!!

Go!

All of the warriors were looking for Kimi. Clay was freaking out. Omi thought that she might have disguised as a flower pot. Cecelia thought that she was anorexic and hiding in the bathroom. Rai was complaining because he wanted to go back to sleep. Frankie was the only one who thought she was captured.

"What's this?" asked Rai. He was holding a crumpled piece of paper.

"Duh, it's a note. Give it here." said Cecelia. She read it silently, then showed it to the others.

**We are Fighting Dreamers ****Takami****wo****mezashite**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Narifuri****kamawazu**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Shinjiru****ga**** mama ****ni**

**Oli****Oli****Oli**** Oh-! Just go my way!**

_Dear Losers,_

_Ha __Ha__Ha__!!!!!!!!!!! I am the one who captured __Kimiko__!!!!!! You losers can't get her back!!!!!!!! So, NYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius_

"Pardners, we have to get Kimi out of there now!!!" exclaimed Clay. He was about to run for the door, but Cecelia grabbed him. Clay was furious and started growling at Cecelia. She didn't look like she even noticed it.

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**

**Buppanase**** Like a ****dangan**** LINER!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Buttakitteku****ze**** Get the fire!**

"You idiot! You don't even know where you're going!!!" Cecelia yelled.

"Guys, stop fighting. We need to work together to help Kimi. Fighting won't help anything. So calm down." said Frankie. Omi nodded his head in agreement.

"Only if Clay will stop acting so childish. It's driving me crazy." said Cecelia. Clay gave her an indignant glare, but she ignored it.

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**

**Buppanase**** Like a ****dangan**** LINER!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

The warriors set off to find Kimi. Little did they know, she wasn't where they thought she was.

"Jack, what's going on? Why did you bring me here of all places?"asked Kimi. She had every right to be confused. After all, what kind of villain kidnapped people and took them to a fancy restaurant?

"Wow, Kimi. I thought you would understand right away. I guess I was wrong." Said Jack. " This should help you understand." In that moment, Jack leaned across the table and kissed Kimi before she could protest.

**Kewashii****shura**** no ****michi**** no ****naka****Hito**** no ****chizu****wo****hirogete****doko**** e ****yuku**

**Gokusaishoku**** no ****karasu****ga**** Sore ****wo****ubaitotte****yaburisuteta**

**Saa****kokoro**** no me ****Mihiraite****Shika**** to ****ima****wo****mikiwamero****(Yeah!)**

**Ushinau**** mono ****nante****nai****sa****Iza****mairou**!

The warriors ran into Jack's basement, but to their surprise, no one was there.

"Where are they?" asked Frankie. She found a note on the table.

"Oh boy, another note…" Cecelia grumbled. She wasn't in one of her best moods, and Clay spazzing out wasn't helping.

**We are Fighting Dreamers ****Takami****wo****mezashite**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Narifuri****kamawazu**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Shinjiru****ga**** mama ****ni**

**Oli****Oli****Oli**** Oh-! Just go my way!**

_Dear Mommy,_

_I'm sorry if you need me right now, but I am out at Donatello's with my girlfriend. I'll be back around 2:00._

_Jacky_

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Cecelia. Rai nearly died of laughter. Frankie was having a hard time breathing.

"Isn't Jacky a girl's name?" asked Omi. "Is Jack a girl now?" Omi's confusion caused even more laughter. Clay was the only one not laughing other than Omi.

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**

**Buppanase**** Like a ****dangan**** LINER!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

"Come on, guys. This is no time for fun and games. Kimi is in trouble!!!!!" yelled Clay. He just couldn't understand how everyone could be so happy while Kimi was in danger.

"Relax, cowboy. Jack is probably just kissing her head off. It would serve her right." said Cecelia. Clay had a way with making her mad. She wanted to drag this out as long as possible, just to get him upset.

**Oto****wo****tetezu****shinobiyoru****kage****ga****Itsumo****bokura****wo****mado****waseru**

**Yuugenjikkou****Ooki****na****kae****ga****uneri****wo****agete****fukiareru**

**Kazashita****surudoi**** katana de ****Onore**** no ****asu****Kirihirake****(Yeah!)**

**Hoshou****nante****Doko****ni**** mo ****nai****sa****Naa****Sou****daro**

At Donatello's:

"OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jack. Kimi had just finished beating Jack up.

"Don't you EVER kiss me again!!!!!!" yelled Kimi. Everyone else in the room was staring at her and the frightened, cowering boy in front of her.

**We are Fighting Dreamers ****Takami****wo****mezashite**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Narifuri****kamawazu**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Shinjiru****ga**** mama ****ni**

**Oli****Oli****Oli**** Oh-! Just go my way!**

The warriors walked inside and found a total mess. There in the center of the room was a very angry Kimiko along with a scared, beaten up Jack. They also started staring at Kimi.

"What?" she asked. "He asked for it when he kissed me." Clay was glaring at Jack, who was slowly standing up.

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**

**Buppanase**** Like a ****dangan**** LINER!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Buttakitteku****ze**** Get the fire!**

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**

**Buppanase**** Like a ****dangan**** LINER!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Buttakitteku****ze**** Get the fire!**

"I'll leave now!!" said Jack. He quickly activated his jet pack and left.

"Haha!!!! We sure showed him!!!!" exclaimed Rai. Now, it was Kimi's turn to glare.

"What do you mean, we!!!!!! I kicked his butt!!!!!!!! Not you!!!" yelled Kimi. After they watched kimi beat up Rai, the warriors went back to the temple, where they were punished for being late.

**We are Fighting Dreamers ****Kono****nakama-tachi**** to**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Subete****wo****makikomi**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Kokorozashi****Takaku**

**Oli****Oli****Oli**** Oh-!**

After being forced to spend the rest of the day cleaning as punishment, the warriors went to sleep, thankful that the day was finally over.

**We are Fighting Dreamers ****Takami****wo****mezashite**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Narifuri****kamawazu**

**Fighting Dreamers ****Shinjiru****ga**** mama ****ni**

**Oli****Oli****Oli**** Oh-! Just go my way!**

**Don't forget your first impulse ever**

**Let's keep your adventurous ever**

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**

**Buppanase**** Like a ****dangan**** LINER!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Buttakitteku****ze**** Get the fire!**

**Right here Right now (Bang!)**

**Buppanase**** Like a ****dangan**** LINER!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Buttakitteku****ze**** Get the fire!**

**Smiley**: Please R&R!!! Thanks!!!--


	7. Warning

**Smiley**: -- Hullo!! I've decided to continue, but updates will probably be really slow… so please bear with me!!

Disclaimer(from now till the end): I don't own any of the songs or the show. I do own my OCs and anyone who says otherwise will be destroyed!!.--

**Warning**

After the Jack-incident, villain-activity had quieted down a lot, so Master Fung had decided to let the dragons each have a day off. Master Fung had assigned pairs for those days. Luckily, he knew all about who liked who and avoided putting certain people together. The pairs were Rai and Cecelia, Omi and Kimi, and Clay and Frankie.

There was a big festival going on called the Lantern Festival, well known for parades, rides, and food. Naturally, that was where Rai and Cecelia were going. All of the other dragons were jealous since nothing was happening on their off-days.

**This is a public service announcement, this is only a test.  
Emergency evacuation protest.  
May impair your ability to operate machinery.  
Can't quite tell just what it means to me.  
Keep out of reach of children, don't you talk to strangers!  
Get your philosophy from a bumper sticker.**

Besides a few small fights on, Rai and Cecelia got along surprisingly well. They actually started to become less tense around each other and more open as the day continued.

First, they hit the rides. There were tons of them. Big rides, small rides, dropping rides, spinny rides, water rides, and even little-kid rides. They arrived early enough that they could ride most of the rides. They even rode on some of the little-kid rides for laughs. Rai nearly puked after Round-Up, and Cecelia refused to stop teasing him about it.

**Warning. Live without warning.  
Say warning. Live without warning.  
Without. Alright.**

As soon as they were done with rides, they moved on to the food. There was so much to choose from. Cecelia actually had to drag Rai away from the area after they each had two hot dogs, a cheeseburger with some fries, and half a funnel cake.

"But we haven't even been to half of the stands yet!!"Rai whined.

"Do you want to be sumo-wrestler-size when we leave?" asked Cecelia. The only response she received was a couple of grumbles.

Then, they hit the games. Cecelia won a giant stuffed Siberian Husky at one of the dart stands. She also won the squirt gun contest. Actually, she pretty much beat Rai at anything the pair tried. By the time they were done, Cecelia had to use two full shopping carts to carry all of her prizes.

"How did you win all of those??" asked Rai. He had never seen one person win that many prizes in one day.

"By playing against you of course!!" Cecelia replied while snuggling her biggest prize, a stuffed seal pup.

"Ha ha, very funny." Said Rai, earning several giggles from Cecelia.

**Better homes and safety-sealed communities.  
Did you remember to pay the utility?  
Caution: Police line, you better not cross!  
Is it the cop, or am I the one that's really dangerous?  
Sanitation, expiration date, question everything,  
Or shut up and be a victim of authority.**

There was a huge fireworks display next. The sky was ablaze with color. While the fireworks were going on, people were racing each other in boats shaped like dragons. Cecelia and Rai tried to join in, but neither of them was good at sailing and they lost miserabley.

"It's all your fault!! If you hadn't steered the boat in the wrong direction, we could've passed someone!!" Cecelia screamed.

"You steered the wrong way a couple times too. Besides, it's not like arguing about why we lost is gonna make us win." Rai said.

"Fine." replied Cecelia as the pair left the festival.

**Warning. Live without warning.  
Say warning. Live without warning.  
Say warning. Live without warning.  
Say warning. Live without warning.  
Without. Alright.**

On the walk back(the festival was surprisingly close to the temple), the pair decided to take a quick swim in a lake they passed by. As soon as Cecelia got in, she started to splash Rai.

"Hey!" Rai exclaimed, completely surprised and soaked. He started splashing back and soon there was a war. They would've probably continued until dawn if Omi and Clay hadn't dragged them both back to the temple.

**Better homes and safety-sealed communities.  
**

**Did you remember to pay the utility?  
Caution: Police line, you better not cross!  
Is it the cop, or am I the one that's really dangerous?  
Sanitation, expiration date, question everything,  
Or shut up and be a victim of authority.**

Rai and Cecelia were both completely exhausted, mainly from struggling to get back to the lake. They immediately curled up on the floor and fell asleep within minutes. Master Fung saw them sleeping like this a few hours later and smiled softly as he said to no o in particular:

"This just might manage to work, just might…"

**Warning. Live without warning.  
Say warning. Live without warning.  
Say warning. Live without warning.  
Say warning. Live without warning.**

**This is a public service announcement, this is only a test.**


End file.
